


The Cryptid Trio Of Amity Park

by MarionettePuppet



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amity Park (Danny Phantom), Amity Park Is Strange (Danny Phantom), Casper High (Danny Phantom), F/M, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TEAM PHANTOM - Freeform, a listers, danny phantom - Freeform, the trio are the town's local cryptids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson were weird.Weird enough for people to take notice even though people should consider them to be normal what with the fact that their town was constantly attacked by ghosts but no they were noticeably weird.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley/Sam Manson, Tucker Foley/Sam Manson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	1. Being Teenagers That Save The Town Every Night Is Harder Than It Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off short and sweet.

Ghost Hunting was hard being a superhero was even harder. It involved late nights, skipping class because the box ghost decided to be a little shit, no studying time and not having time to hang out like normal people. At first, that was really a problem but as they got older and school got tougher, the trio was regularly seen sleeping in class and drinking multiple cups of coffee while staring at their textbooks.

Not only that but the three were weirdly protective of each of when one of them was asleep not letting any other people get close to them even arguing with teachers when they got to wake up their sleeping friend.

So when there was a night where there was no homework, no ghost and no family drama. They appreciated every second of it, hanging out, eating junk food and watching movies like normal teenagers. 

Their parents didn’t really care with them being glad that their children were relaxing for once so left them to their own devices.

By the next morning, their parents would find the trio curled up together in a pile of old mattresses, pillows and blankets. The parents would not be able to pull them apart or even wake them so usually left them to wake up on their own.

Even then while making breakfast, the trio would be leaning on each other not letting any of them lose contact with each other holding hands when the need to move away from the other two for something.


	2. Oddities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Phantom had a lot of weird habits and traits about them that became a lot more apparent since the ghost attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot longer than the first so I hope you enjoy.

Tucker was the most normal of the three and that’s saying something.

He was obsessed with technology just as much as any other teenage nerd although it was concerning about how he constantly gave his PDAs names and mourned whenever they died. His flirting, if you can even call it, that was normal of a teenager loser that hadn’t dated a girl in his life. Weirdly it had quietened down in recent months. His meat sense was weird but not concerning since it seems his father had the same talent.

That’s where the normality stopped though. At first, it was the creepy fact that he looks like he could be the clone of an ancient pharaoh that the students of Amity Park did a project on when the exhibit starring him first arrived in the town’s local museum. After that, he seemed to be starting to slip into a random langue, that another nerd at the school identified it as Egyptian, whenever he was nervous or flirty or as expected whenever they study Egypt in history.

There was the fact that the pharaoh’s sceptre when missing after their field, was suspicious, what was even more suspicious was the fact that multiple people report seeing something like that in Tuckers bag. Although no one ever found it when his bag was searched.

  
  


* * *

The next odd one was Sam although everyone expected from the goth.

What with her drastically different personality compared to her parents, though most people chalked that up to the normal teenage rebellion most had when their parents tried to force you to do things you didn’t want. 

The fact that the girl was constantly trying to break the normal airhead and fashion-obsessed stereotype was not a surprise either since that was a trend of her generation it appeared.

Her refusal to eat meat was understandable. There was in facts quiet a few people who refused to do that but the no face thing was definitely concerning when it including eating dirt and grass. 

The oddities surprisingly came from her environment obsession. Many people said that she was able to grow plants that should be able to grow in America or were extinct, to begin with. The fact that nature always seems to grow healthy when around her and if she was in a good mood near the harvest months, the town farmers always seemed to have a good harvest.

Although most equated it to side effects of the undergrowth ghost choosing her as his ‘child’ even though no one else has ever gotten side effects like that from a ghost. ‘It was best not to think about it too much’ said the town. 

  
  


* * *

The last and most freakiest was the Fenton boy.

At first, people assumed it was due to his ghost-hunting parents what with their constant talks of ghosts and the ghost portal, most people guess he may pick up habits from said ghosts.

The boy had normal interests and habits, his goal of becoming an astronaut, his crush on the queen of the school, his gaming reputation and his pure embarrassment caused by his family. 

It started when he was fourteen after he had a so-called accident that made him go to the hospitable for the weekend. Most people didn’t pay attention because it was only a matter of time, what with the Fenton lab being easy to access to anyone along with the fact that was the start of ghost attacks so people forgot. But then he went missing, was late to class, his class went do from Bs to Ds and at worst Fs. The boy appeared to be constantly tired like he was up all night, though people assumed it could be from his gaming hobbies. 

Then were the new habits, like the fact you could never hear the boy approach, the oddest was the constant chill you would feel near him or the fact that he appeared to not breathe. People swore they had seen the boy’s eyes turn green he was mad. Ghost also seemed to respect the kid, what with the smaller ghost not even touch him when they attack.

His disappearance at ghost attacks but what with his parents constantly attitude with ghosts being monster, it was no surprise he ran, anyone would if he grew up with those opinions around him constantly being drilled into his head. Although that attitude didn’t line up when they found out that he had led the attack against the ghost who kidnapped every child’s parents but they brushed off to the protectiveness that he always had when it came to his family.

The protectiveness of his friends that seemed to get worse whenever the Guys In White were in town like they expect them to attack their friend which didn’t make sense since they were only ever interested in Danny Phantom, not Danny Fenton.

* * *

There were many oddities about the trio and the town expect that there would be more in the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been inspired by quite a few fanfics that focus on the weirdest of the trio. So decided to take a shot of my own spin on these types of stories.
> 
> The Book Of Damian by GothMoth [AO3]  
> Breathing: optional by HadesGhostGirl [AO3]  
> Crown Inn Jewels by GothMoth [AO3]


	3. Whose Bright Idea Was It To Give Teenagers Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With how many ghost attacks there are in the town and mainly the highschool, why wouldn't people want their child to learn how to defend themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this fanart - https://enmitypark.tumblr.com/post/190486282490/vote-for-tucker  
> Also please keep in mind that I'm British so I have no idea on how gym class works there since I'm used to how PE works instead.

Most high school gym schedule consisted of the basics, Football, Baseball, Track, gymnastics and the dreaded fitness tests but not Casper High. No, the school board decided due to the increased ghost attacks over the years, students would learn how to use weapons.

Since the Fenton family seemed to turn anything they can get their hands on into a weapon. The school just brought in people train in multiple kinds, weirdy the older amity park residents seem to either be ex-military or just train in certain weapons. No one asked why?, they were just glad to not ask the Fentons to train their students, security advisors event was evidence enough that they shouldn’t be responsible for their students.

As expected most students could not aim with a gun to save their life except for Danny and his friends but considering the amount of ghost hunting guns his parents owned, it was not really surprising if he was taught at a young age and the fact that his friends might have been taught due to the Fenton’s over enthusiast behaviour in making total strangers join them in their activities.

What was surprising was their almost perfect aim or perfect aim if you were Danny which surprised the ex-military who said that it was rare for even the top agents to have that kind of aim. Sam and Tucker also seemed to possess other skills with weapons such as a whip and archery.

Sam's skills with a whip was odd but after successfully beating one of the volunteer teachers and a ghost wolf, no bothered to question it.

Tucker’s skill with a bow and arrow was odd as well but he quickly explained that it was something his mother taught him whenever they went camping in the woods when he was younger so no mystery there.

The trio fighting hand to hand combat skills were better than most teens, mainly Danny. Most teachers knew that he had multiple blacks belts but never took note and since he never made that a known fact amongst students, they forgot.

Although while surprising, watching most of the football team be taken down by a small, skinny boy who never fought back previously in ten seconds flat was entertaining.

Sam and Tucker were good, above what the rest of the student body was but not as good as Danny. 

Overall the weapons unit was a success and the faces on the next group of ghosts that decided to attack Casper High were well worth the complaints and paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I gave Tucker the skill in archery due to the fanart that inspired this chapter along with him being seen to use a bow in the episode 'Beauty Marked'.
> 
> Sam's skill with a whip is due to her former plant ghost powers with vines so I want her to use a weapon similar to that other than a gun because I wanted that to be Danny's main skill.
> 
> Danny fighting skills come from ghost fights and the black belt thing comes from Maddie's fighting skill since I would like to think she has a black belt in something so made sure that her children were as skilled. As for his reasons for never using it, I guess it simllier to his ghost powers and only using them when they are necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a collection of one-shots about our favourite trio being weird and the people of amity park taking notice.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.


End file.
